Of Man and War
by Abandon-Morality
Summary: Does the cruelity of man know any bounds? Lelouche is a Britanian Commander, and Heir to the thrown. Suzaku is a Japanese soldier and caught in a difficult choice.Will he become a plaything to save his comrads? Or will he kill them all? Lelu/Suza R


Okay, this is the revamped version of this story. I just spent the last hour going over it and fixing grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you all like it!

As the bombs lit the sky and gun shots filled the air, Lelouche paced his room, agitation evident.

The hostile take-over of the Japanese main base was taking longer than planned; more Britannia soldiers going down than Lelouche though an acceptable lose for such a feeble enemy force.

Lelouche hadn't expected such resistance. Only 150 Japanese troops were left alive after Lelouche's strategic assault, most having been caught unprepared in his first round of bombing.

As a bomb sounded off, closer this time, he began to wonder where his plan had gone wrong. He had left nothing unchecked.

For hours, Lelouche paced, struggling for an answer, finally deciding that he would just have to meet the commander and ask him himself.

Mind made up, Lelouche sauntered off to bed, knowing that a weary commander did his troops little good.

- The next morning.

As Lelouche sat at his dining table, eating his bagel and sipping his warm milk, a harried message boy ran to his side, panting as though he had run a great ways.

Lelouche waited calmly for the boy to speak, his gaze cool as he handed him a glass of water.

The boy took it gratefully, bowing his thanks to the commander.

As soon as the boy caught his breath, he mumbled his thanks before nearly shouting, "Sir, we have apprehended the enemy commanders. As per your instructions we have them locked in a private interrogation cell."

The Prince allowed his eyes to widen, shock flashing over his face.

The prince stood, making the boy jump back and let out a small squeal.

Before the boy could gain composer, Lelouche was racing from the room, heading to where he had ordered them to take the persons in question.

- Time jump of about half an hour.

Lelouche stood in front of a small door that led to the interrogation rooms, one of his many advisors trying to convince him that going into a room with TRAINED savages, even bound ones, was a bad idea.

Lelouche couldn't help but roll his eyes; crazy old bat. It's not like they could get out of their binds to do anything. Even if they did, they would die soon after.

Lelouche's second in command, C2, stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Sir, you know that these men are dangerous. At least let me accompany you inside."

Lelouche looked at her and could see that she wasn't going to let him go in by himself, so he nodded his head slightly, showing his displeasure.

She just smirked and opened the door.

As the door swung open, Lelouche's eyes connected with those of one of the prisoners; deep violet and vibrant emerald waged a silent war, until the Japanese man had to look away, shamed at his loss.

Lelouche paused, letting his gaze run over the body that held those eyes; He was slender and young, his hair color appeared to be brown, but that could just be dirt, since he was covered in it.

Lelouche quickly turned his attention to the others in the room, not wanting to be distracted from his purpose.

The others were just as dirty as the boy, bodies ravaged by either the torture they were put through, or the battle they had fought.

Lelouche could already tell that these people would not give up their leader quickly, if at all.

Lelouche sighed, turning to C2.

"C2, how many were captured last night? Citizens and Soldiers?"

"Around 600 Citizen and 100 soldiers, sir. They are being kept in the stockade."

"Good. Inform the captain of the guards and the commissioner that I want a large platform built in from of the burial grounds. I want it close enough so that the dead can easily be pushed into the hole. Send orders that I want all the POWs to be lined up by age, oldest to youngest, and awaiting their turn. Inform every one of them that I will kill them one at a time until the identity of their leader is revealed."

"Yes, my lord." C2 said before racing to comply.

Those inside the room made noises of disgust or openly cursed him.

The boy with the emerald eyes looked at him like he was inhuman, and Lelouche had to admit that it did sting a little, but it was necessary. Sooner or later, one of them would break and reveal the leaders identity, then only he or she would have to die.

As Lelouche was shutting the door, he heard hushed whispers of "He's bluffing. They won't kill everyone. They need hostages."

True, they needed hostages, but there were a lot of other places they could get hostages from. So in truth, they didn't NEED any of them.

Lelouche hoped that he didn't have to kill more than ten people to get a confession. Lelouche tried to avoid killing if he could.

But he would kill them all to find the person who made 150 untrained Japanese soldiers a threat to 1500 trained Britannia soldiers.

Anyone who posed a threat to Britannia posed a threat to his plan, and that was not accepted.

-Two hours later.

As the people were herded around, sorted and placed into a straight line, Lelouche had the Enemy commanders placed in a similar fashion, facing the spot where the innocents would die, that way they watched as it happened, that way they heard every plea made.

Lelouche motioned one of his personal officers forward.

"You are going to have your gun trained on the enemy. If they move, shoot them in a non-lethal area. If anyone tries to run away, shoot them to kill."

The officer nodded before bowing, his orders not having any effect on him. The officer walked to the prisoners, a smirk on his face and a rifle in his hands.

The emerald eyed boy just stared at Lelouche, pleading silently for him to stop this.

Lelouche turned away from the accusation in his eyes to face the line, making sure that his voice was heard over the noise.

"Today, you will all be killed, one-by-one, until someone reveals the identity of the one who was commanding the Japanese army. The faster someone tells me who it is, the less lives will be taken today. That is all.'

Lelouche motioned one of the soldiers to bring the first person forward, an elderly woman who had trouble getting up the stairs.

They brought her to the center of the platform, leaving her there to plead in vain for her life.

As one of the officers pulled his gun, getting ready to fire, Lelouche called for him to stop.

Lelouche pulled his own gun out, training it on the woman. If he was going to have this done, he would take the sin of killing them for himself.

Just as Lelouche was about to pull the trigger, the emerald eyed boy yelled, "Stop! Stop this! I'm the one you want. It was I who commanded the soldiers. Take me, leave them be."

Lelouche smiled, happy that no one had to die.

The men and women behind him all tried to deny it, but it was evident. The boy had an air of command to him, Lelouche knew it.

The guard Lelouche had told to shoot anyone who tried to run away fired his gun.

And the woman dropped to the ground.

The emerald eyed boy screamed, face full of sorrow.

Lelouche looked at the guard. "Why did you shoot her? She wasn't trying to escape, she was just standing there."

"Sir, I shot her because the boy lied. There is no way someone as puny as he led the attack last night. It was too well planned."' he said, voice mocking.

Lelouche moved the point of his gun from the old woman's body to the soldier and shot, watching as the man fell off the stage, shock on his face.

Before the soldier could even hit the ground, a young girl was running for the stage, dodging the soldiers attempt to grab her.

She made it to the stage and fell to her knees at the woman's side.

"O-oba-Chan? Oba-Chan . . . .? Please. Don't be dead. P-please. Oba-Chan!" The girl buried her face in the old woman's ragged clothes, sobbing.

Lelouche knelt beside them, trying to check the woman's pulse.

The girl whirled around and smacked him on his cheek, leaving a fine hand-print behind.

One of the near-by guards grabbed her by her hair, dragging her to her feet, pointing his gun at her small head.

"Enough!" With one word, Lelouche quieted all sound. The girl stopped screaming, The Emerald eyed boy stopped yelling and cursing, and those in line stopped begging, everyone held their breath, waiting for Lelouche to kill the girl.

Lelouche stood his lithe form graceful and commanding, drawling everyone's attention to him. Making them give him their un-divided attention.

As Lelouche approached the girl, she flinched away, trying to hide in plain sight.

Lelouche stopped in front of them, face hard and commanding.

"Release the girl, Officer. There has been enough useless bloodshed today. Go back to your post."

The officer nodded his head, retreating to the safety of his post, regretting what he just did, knowing that he would get it later.

Lelouche looked at the girl, his face softening some, letting her see his regret.

He knelt down next to her, looking straight in the eye.

"I am truly sorry for what happened. Your Grandmother should not have died today. If I could, I would bring her back, but since I cannot do that, I will let that slap you just gave me go. I deserved it. But if you ever assault me again, I will have no mercy for you. Do you understand?" Lelouche said softly, the sincerity in his voice making the girl shiver.

She nodded, her small head bobbing up and down.

Since Lelouche had spoken to her so quietly, only she and those on the stage would have been able to hear him.

He stood and addressed the crowd; "I was given orders from my father, the emperor, to kill or spare anyone I see fit. If there are no problems, you will all live to see tomorrow. I hope that you can behave, lest we have another unneeded death.'

Those in the crowd looked at him as though he were the devil himself.

He turned to C2, who had been standing off to the side, "Take this girl and find her a good home, one far from the violence of war."

C2 nodded, picking up the child and carrying her in her arms. The girl turned and waved, smiling at Lelouche as she was taken away.

Lelouche smiled back until they were out of sight, then he turned to the crowd, seeing as they hadn't moved since he had addressed them.

"Officers, take these people to the containment quarters. Give them what they need and enough to be comfortable. Have the medic team see to the injured and sick."

His third in command, Rollo, placed a hand over his heart, "Yes, My lord."

He went to his men, passing on the instructions, making the crowd move towards the area specified.

Lelouche waited until they were gone to turn to the captives at the front of the stage, letting them see their deaths in his eyes.

The Emerald eyed boy stepped forward, drawling Lelouche's attention to him.

"I am the leader. I gave the commands. These people just followed them. They have nothing to do with this. Let them go."

Lelouche smirked at him, letting an arrogant mask fall in place.

Lelouche waved several of the remaining guards over, taking them to the other side of the stage.

"Have all but the boy put back into the cell. I will deal with them later. Have the boy cleaned, given clothes and medical attention, and then have him brought up to my private quarters. I want to speak with him about the battle plans he used."

The soldiers nodded and complied, pulling the group inside, herding them towards the cell, leaving only the boy on the stage.

The boy looked prepared for death, his eyes sparkling with hatred.

Lelouche laughed, turning on his heals as the boy was taken by the arms and dragged to the clinic.

This is going to be fun. Lelouche thought as he heard the boy struggling with the guards, trying to get free.

Later

As Lelouche was sitting at his small dining table, a knock at the door disturbed him.

"Enter."

C2 came through the door with the boy in tow.

"You said you wanted him in your private quarters, sir?"

"Yes, thank you C2."

C2 bowed, stood, glared at Lelouche, and left.

Lelouche looked at the boy.

Now that he was clean and wearing better clothes, Lelouche could see that he was about his age.

His hair was a soft brown with red and gold highlights. Skin a lovely tan the left the muscles on his arms in bold relief.

Lelouche liked this boy more and more.

The pants C2 and obviously picked out clung to his front and his back, letting anyone who looked know that he was well-endowed and had a nice, firm butt.

Lelouche smiled liking the view.

The boy shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you said you wanted to talk about tactics." He nearly screamed, face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

Lelouche motioned to the seat in front of him.

The boy sat and stared at him.

"I am Lelouche VI Britannia; 17th prince and heir to the thrown of Britannia. Who are you?"

The boy's eyes widened. "H-heir? But you're the 17th in line. How can you be heir?"

Lelouche smiled. "Due to some foolishness that my older siblings fell into, My lord father decreed that I, as the most mature and fit to rule, would take his place should he die. Now, who are you?'

The boy gulped, unsure about taking to the next king of Britannia. "I am Suzaku Kuriugi. I am-was- the commander for the Japanese militia. I am the son of the late prime minister."

Lelouche let his eye brows shoot up, not having expected him to be someone of such stature.

"Well, Suzaku, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to hear it? It will save the lives of all the innocent citizens, and your subordinates."

Suzaku's eyes widened, jaw dropping nearly to the table. 'Really? You would let them go?'

Lelouche smiled his most cunning smile. "Of course, sweet Suzaku. But you have to do something for me. I can't just give up bargaining chips for free, you know?"

Suzaku had a bad feeling, but he had to help them, if he could. "What do you want from me? I have no value strategically. I'm just the son of a late prime minister. What could I give you that would be worth all of their lives?"

Lelouche smiled, tracing one pale finger down the boy's face, marveling that it was so soft, despite the harsh battles he had been through.

"All I want, Dear Boy, is you."

Suzaku stayed still, barely containing his anger. This pompous prince wanted him as a toy? Never!

"Fuck you! I would never be your toy."

Lelouche smiled sweetly. "Then they all die. Your comrades will be tortured until they go mad, then they will be made an example of. The Citizens I will give to my lonely troops. And trust, me, they do get _so_ lonely, after _so_ long on the front. Who knows _what_ they would do?"

Suzaku could scarcely believe what he was hearing, but from the look on the other boys face, he knew that he would do it, and nothing Suzaku could do or say would stop it.

Suzaku clenched his fists, his anger and shame making his almost cry.

"Fine." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Lelouche cocked his head to the side, "'Fine'? 'Fine' what?"

Suzaku knew he was just making him say it to be cruel, "Fine, I'll be your toy. But you have to let my comrades go. Let the people go too. Let them go and leave here, and you can take me with you, as your willing toy."

Lelouche smiled, please that he had managed to convince the boy.

"Shall we seal the deal, then?" he asked, voice sweet as honey and twice as thick.

Suzaku looked away, but nodded his head.

Lelouche stood, walked to the boy, and placed a thin finger under his chin, turning the boys head to face his own.

"Do as I say or they all die."

Suzaku glared at him, but nodded his head anyways.

Lelouche smiled the most innocent smile Suzaku had ever seen before going back to his chair.

"Come Suzaku, please me."

Suzaku almost cried, but he went to the Prince, kneeling on the floor near his feet.

Lelouche undid his pants, opening them to let himself spill out.

Lelouche then spread his legs wider, giving his pet room to work.

"Make it feel good, and don't get anything on my pants."

Suzaku grimaced, but moved forward, dipping his head down to the Princes erect member.

Lelouche gasped as Suzaku licked a thin line, going from base to tip.

Suzaku closed his eyes, trying to go somewhere else in his mind, not wanting to be here, doing this to a heartless prince.

Suzaku began to lick and nibble the Princes delicate sac, taking it into his mouth to roll it around, sucking it until Lelouche cried out above him.

Suzaku withdrew; sitting up straight to look at the Prince's flushed face, his own cock hardening at the erotic expression.

Suzaku dove onto Lelouche's erection, taking all of it into his mouth at once, swallowing and sucking as fast and hard as he could.

After over five minutes had gone by, Suzaku finally felt Lelouche's body stiffen, getting ready for release.

Suzaku withdrew only to have Lelouche push his member back into his mouth, holding him down with a hand on the back of his head.

"Remember, don't let any spill."

Suzaku had no choice, it was either choke to death, or swallow.

Suzaku swallowed enough cum to drown a prostitute. Coughing, he leaned back, trying to catch his breath.

Before Suzaku could stop him, Lelouche had their mouths together.

As Lelouche kissed him softly, Suzaku let the tears run freely down his face.

He was just a whore to this man. A plaything.

This was going to be his life from now on; this Prince would use his body for pleasure, and then throw him away when he was done.

Finally, both mentally and physically exhausted, he passed out, still on the floor at Lelouche's feet.

Lelouche smiled down at the sleeping form.

_Oh yes, this is going to be a lot of fun._

_-END_

_Okay, what did you think? I know it sucked; you don't have to rub it in._

_I'll put up a new chapter as soon as I can._

_If you liked this, I have other stories up, I you want to take a look._

_Later._

_- 'Bandon_


End file.
